1. Field
The present invention relates to pool or billiard tables and in particular to such tables which have a substantially round or circular playing surface.
2. State of the Art
The game of billiards or pool commonly utilizes a rectangular flat playing surface which is surrounded by a rectangular bumper. Pockets for receiving the pool balls are conventionally located in the bumper along the longitudinal sides of the table and at the corners of the table. Various other shapes for billiards or pool tables have been proposed. Polygonal tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,262,610 and 3,801,097 in which the pockets are positioned at each intersection of the sides of the polygon.
Circular billiard or pool tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,235 and 2,361,471. Pockets for receiving the pool balls are located in the curvilinear bumper at the perimeter of the circular playing surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,235 inwardly projecting bumper surfaces are positioned on the circular bumper between the pockets.
Pool tables having ellipitical playing areas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,078; 3,315,960 and 3,463,489. The pockets for receiving the pool balls are located at one or both of the foci in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,029,078 and 3,315,960. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,489, the playing area is formed by overlying elliptical boundaries which have a common focal point or mutually respective focal points are grouped near the center of the table, with pockets located at the other foci of the ellipses.